danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018
Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 THE STAGE 2018) is a stage play that debuted in July 2018, based upon the anime Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc and staged by the theater production company Cornflakes. __TOC__ About On December 20th, 2017 it was announced that theatre company Cornflakes would be opening a stage play adaptation of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Cornflakes have been responsible for 5 Danganronpa stage productions to date. The screenplay will be written by Nishimori Hideyuki (西森英) and feature music by Danganronpa composer Masafumi Takada. The show's main role, Makoto Naegi, will be played by Shun Nishime, replacing Makoto's longtime stage actor Kanata HongōCornflakes: Official subsite for Danganronpa 3: The Stage (Dec 20th, 2017). The show will be performed in two Tokyo venues and one Osaka venue between July 20th, 2018 and August 13th, 2018. Cast Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Shun Nishime as Makoto Naegi Promo.jpg|Shun Nishime as Makoto Naegi Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Natsumi Okamoto as Kyoko Kirigiri Promo.jpg|Natsumi Okamoto as Kyoko Kirigiri Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Riho Iida as Aoi Asahina Promo.jpg|Riho Iida as Aoi Asahina Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Tsumugi Kudo as Aoi Asahina Promo.jpg|Tsumugi Kudo as Aoi Asahina Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Keisuke Kaminaga as Sohnosuke Izayoi Promo.jpg|Keisuke Kaminaga as Sonosuke Izayoi Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Taiyo Ayukawa as Juzo Sakakura Promo.jpg|Taiyo Ayukawa as Juzo Sakakura Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Tsubasa Kizu as Ryota Mitarai Promo.jpg|Tsubasa Kizu as Ryota Mitarai Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Riho Miaki as Miaya Gekkogahara Promo.jpg|Riho Miaki as Miaya Gekkogahara Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Mami Yamashita as Ruruka Andoh Promo.jpg|Mami Yamashita as Ruruka Ando Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Anna Ishida as Ruruka Andoh Promo.jpg|Anna Ishida as Ruruka Ando Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Seira Nagashima as Seiko Kimura Promo.jpg|Seira Nagashima as Seiko Kimura Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Saki Funaoka as Seiko Kimura Promo.jpg|Saki Funaoka as Seiko Kimura Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Nanami as Chisa Yukizome Promo.jpg|Nanami as Chisa Yukizome Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Rina Takahashi as Chisa Yukizome Promo.jpg|Rina Takahashi as Chisa Yukizome Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Ittetsu as Daisaku Bandai Promo.jpg|Ittetsu as Daisaku Bandai Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Keisuke Ohkubo as Great Gozu Promo.jpg|Keisuke Ohkubo as Great Gozu Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Takashi Nagayama as Koichi Kizakura Promo.jpg|Takashi Nagayama as Koichi Kizakura Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Kenji Tamaki as Koichi Kizakura Promo.jpg|Kenji Tamaki as Koichi Kizakura Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Motohiro Takewaka as Kazuo Tengan Promo.jpg|Motohiro Takewaka as Kazuo Tengan Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Masaya Matsukaze as Yasuhiro Hagakure (2018) Promo.jpg|Masaya Matsukaze as Yasuhiro Hagakure Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Yuichi Nakamura as Byakuya Togami (2018) Promo.jpg|Yuichi Nakamura as Byakuya Togami Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Hiroki Nakada as Kyosuke Munakata Promo.jpg|Hiroki Nakada as Kyosuke Munakata Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Sayaka Kanda as Junko Enoshima (2018) Promo.jpg|Sayaka Kanda as Junko Enoshima Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Miori Ichikawa as Monaca Towa Promo.jpg|Miori Ichikawa as Monaca Towa TARAKO.jpg|TARAKO as Monokuma (Voice Only) Takako Sasuga.jpg|Takako Sasuga as Monomi (Voice Only) Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Monokuma Dancers Promo.jpg|Monokuma Dancer Ensemble Performances Videos Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 First PV|(April 3rd, 2018) Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 First Presentation|(Dated: April 3rd, 2018 Uploaded: April 17th, 2018) Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 TV Spot|(May 14th, 2018) Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Behind the Scenes Rehearsal|(July 14th, 2018) Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Public Promo|July 27th, 2018 Promotional Logos Danganronpa_3_The_Stage_2018.png|Banner Advertisement 1 Danganronpa_3_The_Stage_2018 Banner 2.png|Banner Advertisement 2 First Presentation On April 3rd, 2018 a free presentation was hosted at the SunShine City Fountain Square (サンシャイン噴水広場) in Tokyo, Japan where several of the cast members as well as the director and writer Nishimori Hideyuki were present to speak about the stage play.Cornflakes: First Presentation for Danganronpa 3: The Stage (April 3rd, 2018) The only cast members to not appear were: Mami Yamashita (Ruruka Ando), Keisuke Kaminaga (Izayoi Sonosuke), Miori Ichikawa (Monaca Towa), TARAKO (Monokuma Voice), Takako Sasuga (Monomi Voice), Masaya Matsukaze (Yasuhiro Hagakure), and Yūichi Nakamura (Byakuya Togami). Along with answering questions, the first look at Shun Nishime as Makoto Naegi was also revealed.Famitsu: 舞台『ダンガンロンパ3』は“絶望編”も踏まえた内容に！ 西銘駿、神田沙也加らが制作発表会に集結 (April 3rd, 2018) External Links Japanese: *'Official Page': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Facebook': References Navigation Category:Stage Plays